


Coming to an Understanding

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet Alice understands, only all too well.</p><p>Missing scene from the ep "The Hostages."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to an Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written once upon a time for the LJ me_and_thee_100 drabble challenge #3: Sweet Alice; finally cross-posting here.

She turned, startled, at the touch on her arm.

"Did you forget something, Starsky?"

The touch became a grip, hard and unyielding.

"Hutch really cares, y'know? He... _bleeds_. Don't—"

She cut him off in mid-growl by pressing her fingers against his lips.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Darlin'. I'd never do that."

The iron hand loosened, rubbed almost apologetically; but the voice was still rough and menacing, as though he couldn't figure out how to turn it off.

"Just so's we understand each other."

Her eyes flashed once, and her smile lost some of its honey.

"Oh, I understand, Darlin'."


End file.
